Tango
by ryouryou
Summary: Atobe & Shishido. Atobe wants to teach Shishido everything he knows about the tango. He reflects also, on the man he loves. Fluffy. In honour of St. Valentine's Day. (R&R)


****

Title: Tango

****

Author: ryouryou

****

Rating: PG-13 (For obvious shounen ai themes)

****

Genre: Fluff.

****

Summary: Atobe wants to teach Shishido how to dance the tango. Shishido agrees. Atobe's POV. Future drabble, they're both around nineteen. I say it again, this is all fluffy. I might continue on this, it depends.

-

_"Ryou, come here." Atobe called from the doorway of the mansion's library, watching his brunette lover hover over a mathematics textbook - attempting to get some homework completed._

"What?" He retorted, wearing a look of slight irritation.

"I want to teach you how to dance." The blonde coaxed smoothly, padding across the carpet.

"...Are you kidding me?" The pen was dropped, and the look of irritation gone. Shishido now looked bewildered.

"No. Ore-sama wishes to teach you everything I know. About the tango."

-

The rhythm of the dance can be applied anywhere and everywhere. If you're passionate enough about the art, you can move. Our sync... has always been one of interest to me. Ore-sama never is really so interested in one person. So intrigued ... I made you mine.

Here I'll lead you. Reverse start. Right foot back, your left foot forward. Now here we go, left foot back and to the side make it a long step. Right foot pass, left foot and to the side. Good, ore-sama approves. Left foot forward, you follow suit put your right foot back. Right foot close to left foot, and left foot cross in front of right foot.

Move with the beat, Shishido. We're not children anymore - and here we are, standing together when we believed we wouldn't. Ore-sama wishes to give you everything - and you seem to be accepting that fact, ahn? You've accepted my proposal to be with you forever, so that we could lead the perfect life. Repeat the Cruzada, right foot close to left foot, left foot cross in front of your right.

The dance is old, but you are fresh.. and I clench your hand with pride. In my family's eyes you are nothing more than a despicable roach who has stolen my heart away from courting young females. Yet I'd gladly disgrace my family's honour to be with you always, to acknowledge the fact that you're my treasure. How I live to see you rouse by my side everyday with your hair mattered in your face, and your eyes cranky and your words oh not so sweet. You're the same Shishido Ryou I've always known, and always wanted to be with.

Front ocho. Right foot back, left foot forward again. You stumble, and I laugh. You laugh too. Left foot pass right foot and to the side again, make way for ore-sama's long step. Right foot pass left foot, and to the side again - good Ryou. You're catching on, and your eyes are bright and shimmering with a stubborn determination. There's that inborn flame I've always danced around. Fast forward, take your hand and turn you to your left - pivot to the right on both feet. Pivot to your left, Ryou on your left foot and put your right foot forward.

The Latin beat drummed loudly within my temples and you're succumbing more and more to the feel of the music. Resolution, resolution. Dip and do the resolution. I'm almost sorry to hear the music end, but the notes are vibrating vividly in my head. I draw you closer and breathe in your scent - no matter what I won't let you go, and we'll have many nights in the future to ourselves which we will spend dancing.

We're alone in my - no OUR living room, and the record has long gone silent. You're laughing against me, unable to believe that I coaxed you into learning how to do something as proper as tango. Yet you enjoyed it, I can see it in your eyes.

"Oh, geez." You said playfully, with a hand pressed against your temple. "I actually liked that, but I still don't understand why I gotta be the lady." I leaned forward to kiss your brow. It's because I always want to lead you, everywhere. I want you to hold my hand and follow me, and me alone.

Hence why, in a few days - the paperwork will be complete. You will be mine forever.

You will no longer be _Shishido Ryou_, you will become _Atobe Ryou_.

My dancing partner, my lover, my everything.

Ore-sama will never admit, how I see you better than I see myself.

Then again, I think you already know this. It's in your smirk.

"So, Ryou. Care to dance along ore-sama again?"


End file.
